Packaging for food products, such as confectionery, often serves a number of functions. These may included protecting the product and providing information about the product to the end user. In some cases, the primary function of the packaging is to be attractive to the customer. This may be particularly so where the product is a confectionery or other food product which may be given as a treat or gift and where the visual appearance of the packaging and novel methods of opening may play an important part in the overall experience for the end user.
It is known to package food products in a sheet wrapper that is folded about the product and sealed to keep the product fresh. This type of packaging is often used to package generally block-shaped food products, such as chocolate bars and other snack type confectionery products. The wrapper is fabricated from a sheet of foldable material that is substantially gas and moisture impervious, in order to maintain the freshness of the product. The sheet is wrapped around the product and is sufficiently long that it extends beyond the front and rear surfaces of the product. Opposing inner surfaces of the sheet are brought into contact to form seals along the front and rear edges of the package and the inner surfaces of side portions of the sheet are also brought into contact to form a fin seal along the length of the package.
The shape and construction of this known type of packaging is largely functional with the intention of providing a sealed package to protect the contents. Any visual attractiveness is generally provided by the design printed on the outside of the wrapper.
There is a need, therefore, to provide an alternative form of packaging which having a novel construction which can add to the overall attractiveness of the product.
There is also a need to provide an alternative form of packaging whose construction enables the package to be opened easily to reveal the product inside.